


Vision of Love

by WinglessOne



Series: Little Bites [4]
Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood Drinking, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Modern Era, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Vampires, Visions, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessOne/pseuds/WinglessOne
Summary: Rey has a moment of self-reflection while cradling her lover and giving him what he needs.  Ben satisfies his hunger in the best possible way, offering Rey sweet visions all the while.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Little Bites [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852459
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: Space Cafe - Short and Sweet Shots





	Vision of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is another "Porglet" fiction in association with the Space Cafe Discord server. The prompt for this fic was "wrist". I hope you all enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing. It's perfect for this time of year, too, with Halloween right around the corner. For those of you who are curious, it is also a reference to another fic I have written, Perfect Illusion. Happy reading :)

_Time passes, even when it seems impossible_. It was a phrase Rey had heard or even read -- perhaps in a book? Something about it rang true, however. The impossible part. Which was exactly what her life felt like at this moment. Impossible.

Mere weeks ago, she had no idea that the preternatural world had existed. She didn’t know that witches, vampires, and werewolves were real. Yet now, she accepted her designation as a witch with great pride. The most puzzling part, however, was the man whose head rested gently on her lap.

He was a vampire: her sworn enemy. How she hated it when she learned the truth about what he was. She had fallen so slowly, so gently for him, and hadn’t a care in the world until they shared that earth-shattering kiss. The vision that followed was less than pleasant, and she hardly understood it until later when she saw with her own eyes. She had witnessed him feeding. Her vision was a warning about what he was, and who he had been in the past.

She wanted to shun him forever, which would be hard to do, given that he was immortal. It took much explaining on his part, and some real bonding (in addition to ample amounts of sexual healing) before she accepted her fate--accepted their fate _together_. The crazy thing was that they were soulmates, destined to be together time after time. Every time she had been reincarnated, it had been for him, and yet every time they met, it wasn’t meant to be. Until now.

This was why she felt nothing but complete and utter love as she cradled him, carding her fingers through his black, silken curls and gazing deeply into his eyes. With a gentle tug, he had pulled back the fabric covering her wrist as he drew it to his lips. Knowing that his icy touch would chill her, he kept his hand on her soft linen sleeve. He raised his brows in anticipation, a silent question for consent. She nodded and smiled, relaxing her hand as he opened his mouth, the light glinting off his fangs.

Both closed their eyes, simultaneously moaning in pleasure the moment his teeth pierced her flesh. The simple act was akin to a lover’s touch, caressing one’s most intimate parts. Pleasure blossomed within her, radiating about and sparking as she became lost in the visions he created for her. She hardly felt the gentle pull of his mouth upon her wrist, suckling as if he were a babe in need of mother’s milk.

In her mind’s eye, they were both dressed to the nines, with Rey in a flowing gown of shimmering blush silk and Ben in a gentlemanly tuxedo. Together they waltzed among the stars as if the heavens had been created solely for them and this moment. A strange mist swirled about them as Rey nuzzled into Ben’s embrace.

_I love you._ The words echoed in her mind.

_I know_ , she replied, expressing her own love in the form of a kiss as the pair of them were in utter rapture, lost in the moment among the stars.

Slowly, the vision faded, and Rey realized Ben had ceased his feeding. He lapped at the wound on her wrist, making it heal. He opened his eyes slowly, taking her breath away at his look of love and devotion. How could she ever see him as her enemy when he looked at her as if she was the only woman in the world?

“Oh, but you are,” he whispered. “In my world.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the ladies in the Space Cafe server for creating such a welcoming environment for writers. Thank you also to my lovely beta, @tmwillson3, who is quite an incredible writer on her own. Thank YOU, dear reader, for taking time to enjoy this short one-shot.


End file.
